FA00150
//I've left the onomatopoeia for an editor to figure out. //April 25//// 日曜日。 Sunday 今日は休日だ。 Today's a holiday. 窓から外を見る。 I look out the window. 【孝平】「……やたらいい天気だな」 Kouhei: "...It's unbelievably good weather" よし、たまには買い物にでも行くか。 All right, maybe I should do some shopping once in a while. 月刊ビジネスサンデーも出てるはずだし、そうしよう。 In any case, the monthly publication of Business Sunday should be out, so I guess I will. というわけで、一人で街に来た。 And with that, I head to town alone. 相変わらず人が多い。 As always, it's crowded. 【孝平】「さて、と」 Kouhei: "Well then." とりあえず本屋に向かおう。 Let's head to the bookstore in the meantime. あっさり雑誌をゲット。 I pick up the magazine in no time. 散歩でもするかな。 Perhaps I'll go for a jog. この街で俺が知ってるのは、買い物をする場所だけだ。 The only places I know in this town are places to shop. ちょっとぶらぶらして、詳しくなっておくのも悪くないだろう。 I guess I could just wander around to be more familiar with the place. そう思って歩き出した。 With that thought I set out. しばらく街を歩いていると…… After walking a while... ブオオオオオオ (hmm, I'll leave it up to someone else to figure out this)** 【孝平】「うおっ！」 Kouhei: "Woah!" 原チャリが俺の真横に止まった。 A scooter stops right beside me. ライダーが、手慣れた手つきでハーフメットを外した。 The rider removes his helmet in a somewhat familiar way. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: "Hey" 【孝平】「司！？」 Kouhei: "Tsukasa?!" 【司】「孝平、チャリは乗れるか」なんだか、焦っているように見える。 Tsukasa: "Kouhei, can you ride a bicycle?", he seems as though he's in a hurry. 【孝平】「人並みにはな」 Kouhei: "Much like everybody else." 【司】「手伝ってくれ」 Tsukasa: "Then help me out." 【孝平】「何をだ？」 Kouhei: "With what?" 【司】「寿司屋だ。バイト代は出る」 Tsukasa: "The sushi shop. You'll get paid." 【司】「ちょっとした緊急事態でな」 Tsukasa: "It's a bit of an emergency." 困ってるのか。 I guess he's in some sort of pickle. これは、友人として助けるべきだろう。 Well, since I am his friend I should help him out. 【孝平】「わかった。どうすればいい？」 Kouhei: "Okay. What do you need me to do?" 【司】「助かる。あの寿司屋が見えるか」 Tsukasa: "Thanks. You can see that sushi shop right?" 司が前方を指差す。 Tsukasa points ahead of us. 寿司屋の看板が見えた。 to the sign of the sushi shop. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【司】「その店の親父に俺のダチだと言えばわかる」 Tsukasa: "Tell the old guy inside that I'm your buddy, and he'll understand." 【司】「頼んだ」 Tsukasa: "I'm counting on you." 短く言って、メットをかぶる。 Said Tsukasa shortly, putting on his helmet. ブオオオオオオ See above.** あっという間に去っていった。 He was gone in a snap of a finger. 俺は走って寿司屋に向かう。 I run towards the sushi shop. 店につき、和風の引き戸を開けた。 Reaching the shop, I slide open its Japanese style door. がらがらがら sound of sliding door** そこは、戦場だった―― In there, was a battlefield. 罵声と寿司ネタとシャリが飛び交っている。 There were people were yelling amongst sushi topping and rice being tossed around in the air. 寿司職人たちが、恐るべきスピードで寿司を作っていた。 The sushi chefs were making sushi at a frightening speed. 【孝平】「……あの」 Kouhei: "...Um." 【寿司屋の親父】「なんでい、坊主！？」 Old man: "What is it, boy?" 【孝平】「司に手伝うように言われて来たんですが」 Kouhei: "I was told to come and help by Tsukasa." 【寿司屋の親父】「援軍か」 Old man: "Reinforcement eh?" 【寿司屋の親父】「スイートプリンセスホテルは知っているな」 Old man: "You know the Sweet Princess Hotel right?" この島に来たばかりの俺でもわかる。 I, who only just came to this island, know everything. 珠津島一有名なホテルだ。 Tamatsushima ? a famous hotel. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." 【寿司屋の親父】「そこに、中東のどっかの国の皇太子が来ている」 Old man: "There's a prince from some country in the Middle East staying there." 皇太子！？ Prince!? 【寿司屋の親父】「できる限りの寿司を持ってそこに行ってくれ」 Old Man: "Take as much sushi as you can over there." 【寿司屋の親父】「表にある『無限』を使うといい」 Old man: Use the "Infinity" outside. 投げられた鍵を受け取る。 He tosses me a key. 【孝平】「無限？」 Kouhei: "The Infinity?" 【寿司屋の親父】「うち最速の――」 Old Man: Our fastest- 【寿司屋の親父】「三輪自転車だ」 Old man: "tricycle." ** In japan they mean a different thing when they say tricycle, while here I think people take it as bicycles with an extra wheel for kids. I've put an ** after every tricycle which appears. ……。 ... 表に出ると、ハンドルがちょっと斜めになった満身創痍の三輪自転車があった。 Heading out, I see a tricycle** with its handle bar slightly bent along with scratches and dents all over it. 俺は無限にまたがって、街を疾走する。 I hop on the "Infinity" and ride off. ホテルと寿司屋を何度も往復。 I make countless trips to and forth the sushi shop and the hotel. 息が切れ、胸が苦しい。 My chest hurts and I'm completely out of breath. いつ足がつってもおかしくない状況だ。 I won't be surprised if my legs start cramping up. 三輪自転車のハンドルがさらに変形している。 The shape of the tricycle's** handle has morphed even further. 視界がぼやけてきた。 My vision becomes blurred. もう、何度―― God, how many times- 寿司を運び、桶を回収したことだろう―― have I recollected the hangiri and delivered the sushi...? ていうか、俺何やってるんだろう―― Actually, what exactly am I doing? 最後の桶をホテルから回収し、寿司屋に戻ってきた。 After collected the last hangiri from the hotel, I return to the sushi shop. がらがらがら sound of the door** 【司】「大丈夫か」 Tsukasa: "Are you okay?" 【孝平】「……瀕死だ」 Kouhei: "...just on the verge of death." 【寿司屋の親父】「すまねえな、助かった」 Old Man: "You really helped us out." 【寿司屋の親父】「こいつは、バイト代だ」 Old Man: "Here's your pay." 封筒を渡される。 He passes me my pay slip. けっこうな金額が入っていた。 There's quite a lot of money inside. 【孝平】「いいんですか？」 Kouhei: "Are you sure?" 【寿司屋の親父】「これだけじゃ足りねえくらいさ」 Old Man: "There's actually not quite enough there." 【寿司屋の親父】「司と一緒に、寿司でも食っていきな」 Old Man: "Have some sushi here with Tsukasa before you go." がらがらがら sound of the door** 【？？】「ただいま」 ???: "I'm back." 【寿司屋の親父】「おう、お疲れ」 Old Man: "Oh, you've done well." **otsukare- I'll leave it up to the editor 【？？】「私にまで出前させるのは、これっきりにしてね」 ??: "I hope it's the last time you make even me go out to do delivery." 【寿司屋の親父】「ああ、すまねえ」 Old Man: "Ah, my bad." 女の子が入ってきた。 A girl has entered the shop. どこかで見た顔だ。 I've seen her before. 美術部の部長か？ Captain of the arts club? 【美術部部長】「あら、あなたは……」 Art club president: "Oh, you are..." 【孝平】「どうも」 Kouhei: "Hey." 【孝平】「なんで、部長がいるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Why are you here?" 【美術部部長】「ここは私の家なの」 Art club president: "This is actually my home." 【司】「なんだ、知り合いか」 Tsukasa: "You two know each other?" 【孝平】「体育祭の時にちょっとな」 Kouhei: "Kind of, from the sports festival." **festival..? Hm, not sure of the right word, it's most likely been mentioned before. 【美術部部長】「それより貴方たち、もう門限だけどいいの？」 Art club president: "Aside from that, you guys are going to be late for the curfew." 【美術部部長】「私はもう寮に戻るけど」 Art club president: "I'm planning to head back now." 眼鏡のブリッジに軽く触れながら言った。 She said, readjusting her glasses もうそんな時間か。 I didn't realize it was that late. 【司】「寿司は残念だが、行くか」 Tsukasa: "We'll have sushi another time, let's go." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Okay." 俺と司と、美術部部長。 Me, Tsukasa and the captain of the arts club. **sounds weird constantly referring her to captain, in English that is. 三人で寮に向かった。 The three of us headed towards the dormitory. 何気ない話をする中で、俺は部長に親しみを持つようになっていた。 While chatting on the way back, I had managed to get along well with the Art club president. 【司】「……」 Tsukasa: "..." 司が俺を見て微笑んでいる。 Tsukasa looks at me and grins. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Hm?" 【司】「気にするな」 Tsukasa: "Nothing." ――秋になった。 --It's Autumn. 雲が流れていく。 I gaze out at the clouds, 芝生に寝ころび、空を眺めていた。 while lying down on the grass. 風が吹き、草の匂いが鼻をかすめる。 The wind blows, and the smell of grass surrounds me. 穏やかで、心地よい世界。 A quiet and comfortable world. 季節が過ぎるのは、本当にあっという間だ。 Time has passed by very quickly. 修智館学院に転入してから、色々なことがあった。 A lot has happened since I enrolled at Shuuchikan Academy. そして今、俺は喜びを噛み締めている。 Right now, I'm just savoring the happiness. なぜなら―― That's because- 何物にも代えがたい存在が、そばにいてくれるから。 Someone irreplaceable is beside me. その存在を確かめるために、ゆっくりと体を起こした。 To make sure she's real, I slowly get up. 【美術部部長】「もう、動いちゃダメよ」 Art club president: "Hey, don't move." 眼鏡のブリッジに触れながら、微笑んだ。 She says, smiling and adjusting her glasses. 彼女の手には、スケッチブック。 In her hand, is a sketchbook. そこには、絵が描かれているはずだ。 And in there, a picture is being drawn. 幸せそうな、彼女の恋人の絵が―― A sketch of her happy lover.